Family Matters
by gracegrrl007
Summary: There are actually way more animes/mangas/animes involved in this than iM@S and LoZ. This will be explained in the prologue. Now, this book is a book about an alternate universe in which characters from all over come together in one world and form bonds, and families. This story provides insight into the lives of three families created during their time in The World. More inside !
1. Chapter 1

_ The World._

_ That's all anyone knew it as._

_ Sometimes it was called Here, or This World, or Wherever This Place Is, but it was mostly The World._

_ Before this story can truly start, you need a background on The World. The World was created for one purpose and one purpose only: to bring people together. Or at least, that's all it did at first. But the new inhabitants of the world soon learned of their new goal: to defeat The Essence, a vile group of super-powered villains that gained new members frequently and was threatening the safety of The World. After defeating The Essence, the inhabitants of The World were to find the enchantresses and enchanters whose powers would grant them the ability to return to their own world._

_ The World was made up of mostly members from six main worlds; the Bakugan World, the Legend of Zelda World, the Yu-Gi-Oh! World, the Beyblade World, the iDOLM STER World, and the Naruto World. There were members of other worlds as well, like the Pokemon World, the Asura Cryin' World, and the Tekken World. But the aforementioned six were the main worlds. In addition, there were the original members of The World itself._

_ The members of the worlds came together within The World and formed bonds; bonds that could never be broken, not even when everyone left to return to their own world, leaving their lover/best friend/new sibling behind. But the fact was that when the enchantresses and enchanters were at last found, The Essence (and its two successors) at last defeated, and everyone returned at last to their original world, there was a loneliness that enveloped everyone who'd had to leave someone behind._

_ So there was a plan. A plan to create another new World that would never fade, never be destroyed, never force anyone out of it. So when the portals once again appeared on the walls of people's homes who hadn't seen those portals since their first entry into The World, they were more than happy to enter it. Bonds were re-formed. Hellos were fervently exchanged. _

_ Families were re-started._

_ In this story, I shall show you some of these families, families who loved, and lost, but never stopped loving, and the bond they shared._

_ The first family consists of Jo Rhyne from the Yu-Gi-Oh! World and her husband Crow Hogan from the same world. Jo and Crow adopted Kyoya Tategami from the Beyblade World, Akasuna no Sasori and Kiba Inuzuka from the Naruto World, Jasper Fujiwari, an original member of The World, Chazz Princeton from the Yu-Gi-Oh! World, and Iori Minase from the iDOLM STER World. They also birthed twins Kyle and Kaya. Chazz took on the powers of the enchanter holding powers over the Brain and took the name Dol. Iori, as well, has powers over "cuteness and royalty" (in other words, she can shoot beams of hearts, enchant people into falling in love with her, and send an aura of regal presence around a room, causing everyone to respect her) and took the name Kawai. Jo herself is Elen, enchantress of the stars._

_ The second family consists of Grace Rhyne (in no way actually related to Jo, although the two act like sisters) and her husband, the Blue Link otherwise known as Blue (upon entering The World, the Links were forcefully separated and remained that way until returning to their own world. They were re-separated when they returned to the New World). Both are from the Legend of Zelda World. They adopted Shun Kazami of the Bakugan World, Deidara of the Naruto world, Ryo Akizuki of the iDOLM STER World, Leo Kliesen of the Tekken World, and Yoh Susugihara of the Asura Cryin' World. They also adopted Annabelle, a toddler they found abandoned in the woods of The World. Shun also accepted the enchanter powers over life and death, and the name Azalian. He shares the title of most powerful enchanter with Dol, or Chazz. Grace is Ancale, the enchantress of the sun._

_ The third family consists of Azusa Miura from the iDOLM STER World and her husband Kakashi Hatake of the Naruto World. They adopted Makoto Kikuchi of the iDOLM STER World and Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto World, as well as birthing their own child, Sasuko. Makoto also possesses the powers of Ironia, enchantress of defense._

_ These three families faced some hardships, including abandonment and re-adoption (Chazz and Makoto were once members of Grace's family, and Sasuke once belonged to Jo), arguments, and the ever-popular sibling rivalry. But all-in-all, the bond shared by the members of these families is immense—and I shall show you how._

_ Family Matters._


	2. Azusa's Family scenario one

_ Azusa's Family scenario one _

"Yoohoo~!" Azusa called out to her family. "I made some bacon~!"

the first one to rush down the stairs was Makoto, followed by Kakashi. Sasuke came much later, holding the baby Sasuko in his arms.

"I love bacon," Makoto sighed. "My real dad never let me have any because he said it was too fatty. But I'm never gonna see him again so…it's OK. I like you guys more, by the way."

Kakashi offered his adopted daughter a simple smile, although no one could see past his mask. "Am I a good father?" he asked.

"Way better than my real dad," Makoto answered, picking up a piece of bacon.

"Good. Azusa, hand me more bacon."

Kakashi's wife gave him a look. "What's the magic word?" she prompted.

"…abra kadabra?"

"It's please," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. He placed Sasuko in her designated spot and sat next to her.

Azusa shook her head. "It isn't please, and it isn't abra kadabra," she said cheekily.

"Is it spacerocketmonkeyjuice?" Makoto tried. "I like that word."

"That's not even a word, you loser," Sasuke sighed, shooting his sister a glare.

Makoto stuck her tongue out and sniffed.

"That's not it," Azusa told them. She held a plate full of bacon in her hand, ready to put it on the table if anyone could guess her word.

"Hm…what about, alakazam?" Kakashi guessed.

"No."

"Um…" Makoto paused. "Is it…me? And by me I mean me, like, Makoto. Because I think I'm a pretty magical word."

"No, that's not it," Azusa laughed. "Although you are magical. Literally."

Makoto beamed proudly at the mention of the abilities she'd acquired while living in The World. "See that, Sasuke? I'm magical."

"I can create a ball of electrical energy by making a couple hand signs. And I don't even have any powers."

"I…OK, you win this round. But still."

"Is it…family?" Kakashi attempted.

Azusa shook her head and transferred the plate of bacon to her other hand.

"Is it bacon?"

"No."

"Are you positive it isn't please, or abra kadabra, or alakazam?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Is it please abra kadabra alakazam?"

"No."

Kakashi sighed. "OK, I give up. Kids? Any ideas?"

"Your mom," Makoto offered.

"My mother is dead."

Makoto blinked. "Oh. Sorry."

Azusa took the plate in both hands. "I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'g', and ends with an 'h'."

"Graph," Sasuke stated.

"Nope~"

Makoto placed her chin in her hand. "Uh…is it…ger…fleh?"

"No. That's not even a word~"

"I resign," Makoto announced, throwing her hands in the air. "Sasuke and Sasuko, it's up to you two."

Sasuko suddenly giggled in delight and made a baby noise that sounded like "gyuh".

Azusa beamed. "That's it, Sasuko!" she squealed happily. "What a good baby. Here you go, everyone~!" She placed the bacon on the table, then took a seat next to Kakashi.

"You totally just made that up!" Makoto gasped. "It was gerfleh, wasn't it?"

"No, I was thinking of 'gyuh' the whole time," Azusa promised.

"Liar! Gyuh isn't even a word!"

"Neither is gerfleh."

"…then, it was please!"

"No, it really was always gyuh…"

Kakashi chuckled and reached for more bacon. "Now, what kind of word will we have to guess to get the rest of our food?" he questioned Azusa.

Azusa placed her hand on her face. "Maa…I'm not sure what kind of other food you're talking about. This is all there is."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "All you're feeding us is bacon? I don't even like bacon."

Azusa nodded.

"That's bad parenting," Makoto pointed out.

Azusa's smile faded. "I can make some eggs…"

"Yay, I love eggs!"

"Meh."

"Sounds nice, dear."

"Gyuh~!"

Azusa made some fried eggs for everyone and made them guess another word. This time, Sasuke got it when he made a "meh" noise and Makoto got upset that her guess, "merfleh", hadn't been chosen. The rest of the morning proceeded in the same way, with frequent sibling bickering, Azusa-brand spacey-ness, and Kakashi playing the straight man.

And now you have seen a glimpse of how Azusa and Kakashi's family works, and their family matters.


	3. Grace's Family scenario one

_Grace's Family scenario one_

Shun yawned. He was used to getting up early, usually, but since coming to the New World he had begun to sleep in more. While in The World, there had been important things to train for, such as fighting The Essence, while in the New World nothing much really happened. So naturally, the now-nineteen-year-old had thought it fine to sleep in a little.

But now he was awake at 7:30 am for no reason other than the fact that he was awake. He was a little bit surprised when the rest of his family (excluding Ryo, Annabelle, and Blue) gathered downstairs only a few minutes later.

"I had a dream," Grace announced. "I know all of you hate me and you don't want to know what it is…"

"We don't hate you," Shun interjected. It was true that this woman could never replace his real mom, but she certainly tried.

Grace smiled. "…but I'm going to tell you what it is anyways."

"I hate you," Deidara suddenly declared. "You never let me blow up the house, un! Just let me blow up the house and then get Creston and Eliza to bring it back."

"Creston and Eliza have other things to worry about, hun," Grace sighed. "I'll let you blow up the forest in a minute, though."

"Really? Yes!"

"OK. So in my dream, there was this giant porcupine and it was brushing its teeth, and then I walked up behind it and was all, 'you! I wanna take you to a gay bar!' and I don't even know why, because one: I'm not a lesbian, nor am I gay, nor do I like gays and lesbians unless they're Makoto's fangirls or Ryo's fanboys because those people are funny, and two: I'm already married to a glob of anger management on a stick." Grace paused. "You got all that?"

Her children nodded.

" , after that he got all excited—the porcupine, that is—and so we went skydiving and I don't even know why, and then all this other stuff happened that I can't remember." She looked out over her "audience". "Hey, did any of you kids have dreams?"

"I had one," Deidara announced. "I was sitting on a bunk-bed playing with Barbies and then I fell off. I've had that dream a lot. What the heck does it even mean? Oh yeah, and this time I blew the bed up after I fell off. Heh. Heh heh."

Grace nodded approvingly. "Anyone else?"

Yoh raised her hand slowly. "Last night, I dreamt that I was a man and I was married to Shuri. And then there was a flash of light and I had grown a watermelon. So I ate it with Shuri," she said.

"That's a very nice dream."

"Thank you."

Leo plopped down at the table next to where Shun was sitting with a bowl of cereal. "I didn't dream last night," she declared. "But the other night, I remember I had this dream about a giant anthill. Either that or I was just tiny. And then, when I tried to kick it down, the ants came after me and ate me. That was the end of the dream."

Grace chuckled. "Nice," she offered. She looked at Shun. "Shun? Did you dream?"

Shun shook his head.

"Did you dream any other night?"

Shun shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't remember," Shun elaborated. "But I know that I had a dream pretty recently."

"You just don't remember what it was."

"No."

Grace blinked. "Try to remember," she urged. "Dreams are the insight into one's soul."

"My soul doesn't even like Barbies!" Deidara protested. "My dreams don't provide insight into anything, un."

Yoh blinked. "…my soul is a man?"

"My soul is not tiny!" Leo complained.

Grace blinked again. "…OK, maybe they're not. But still."

Blue wandered down the stairs, holding Annabelle. Ryo followed him closely.

"I had a dream," he announced.

"Me too," Grace, Yoh, and Deidara answered.

"I had a dream a few nights ago," Leo offered.

Blue grunted. "I had a dream, but I forgot it! It's so annoying!" he huffed, placing Annabelle on the ground.

"I had a dream where we all lived in a castle made out of sugar," Annabelle said loudly. "And then we all lived happily ever after~"

"That's a cute dream," Grace squealed.

"I remember my dream."

Everyone turned to look at Shun, who calmly took a sip of tea before continuing.

"We were peasants growing up in an upside-down castle. And Makoto was the lord of the castle. And Chazz was the princess."

"That means you miss Chazz and Makoto," Grace explained, satisfied with her genius conclusion. "I never wanted to abandon Makoto…"

"Then why did you?" Leo asked. "I never even got to meet her…"

"Because Jo was like, 'oh, what a great idea to abandon Makoto and Sasuke so that Azusa and Kakashi can adopt them'! So I did."

Yoh blinked. "On the bright side…"

"Yeah?" Grace prompted.

"…I'm sure she can marry into the family through Ryo." Yoh offered her younger brother a smile.

Ryo blushed. "Th-that's ridiculous," he muttered. "We don't like each other that way."

"But I like that you don't like each other that way because I like you that way even if you don't like each other that way, but I don't like YOU that way, I like YOU that way," Grace said.

"What?"

"I don't know." Grace laughed.

"Back to my dream," Shun said quickly. "There's something I don't understand. Why was Makoto a man and Chazz a girl?"

"It was an upside-down castle," Yoh pointed out. "Perhaps you have to train your subconscious in the correct genders of your friends."

"I have to train my friends in the correct gender of my self," Leo said, shrugging. "Does that count?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, it really stinks."

"In my dream, everyone was a pony. And we all ate rainbows. And pooped butterflies. It was weird," Ryo commented.

"Was I a pretty pony?" Grace asked.

"No, we were all ugly…"

"Aw…" Grace muttered.

Ryo looked over at Deidara. "Except for Deidara-nii. Deidara-nii was a gorgeous pony."

"Did I have tongues on my hooves?" Deidara gasped. "Because that would be so cool."

"I think so…"

"That's awesome!"

Grace surveyed her family. Only two of them, Leo and Shun, were actually eating anything. She sighed. "Well…we should probably eat," she advised.

Blue grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. "Why the heck am I eating oatmeal? I don't even like oatmeal. Why do we have oatmeal if none of us like oatmeal?"

"I like oatmeal," Ryo and Leo chimed.

Blue sighed. "Whatever, I'm having toast."

And so, everyone ceased talking about their dreams and ate some food. And that was a glimpse into Grace and Blue's family matters.


	4. Jo's Family scenario one

_Jo's Family scenario one_

"YOU CHILDREN ARE BEAUTIFUL."

"Shut up, Mom," Jasper sighed to his mother, Jo. Jo was currently perched in a chair at the breakfast table, surveying her children.

"But look at you. You're adorable, Kiba and Iori are adorable, Chazz and Kyoya are hot, Sasori is gorgeous, and the twins are super-cute. I have gorgeous kids," Jo announced.

"Your gorgeous kids hate you," Jasper hissed. "Especially me."

"I don't hate you," Sasori murmured.

Jo grinned. "See? The gorgeous one doesn't hate me."

"I hate you," Jasper muttered. "I'm the only kid in this family that matters."

"Your mom matters," Jo replied.

"YOU'RE my mom."

"Exactly."

Kiba scratched his ear lazily. "Hey, do you have any meat?"

"Not for breakfast. I only have dinner meat," Jo answered.

"What kind of meat?" Kiba pressed.

"…I have no idea. It's just…meat," Jo responded.

"You don't even know what meat it is?"

"Nope. It's meat."

"…can I eat it?" Kiba begged.

"I told you it's dinner meat," Jo sighed.

Iori sniffed and tossed her hair. "Obviously though, it must be some kind of fancy meat like beef Wellington, since you have someone like me in the family," she laughed.

Kyoya grunted. "I vote we all eat the dinner meat."

"But it's dinner meat," Jo reminded her children. "You can't have dinner meat for breakfast. That's bad manners. Plus I don't even eat beef, you nerd."

Iori's jaw dropped. "You just called me a nerd!" she gasped.

"Everyone is a nerd named Ned the Nugget Bro."

"…what? You make no sense!"

"Your mom makes no sense."

"You ARE my mom."

"Precisely."

Chazz wandered down the stairs and picked up a glass of milk. "Who's milk is this?" he asked.

"Get your hands off my milk. Now. Or I'll kill you," Jasper muttered.

Chazz placed the milk in front of his younger brother. "OK, chill. There's your milk."

Jasper stuck his tongue out at him and drank his milk.

Jo suddenly jumped to her feet. "I have an announcement."

"Yes?" Sasori prompted.

"I wish to make chocolate pudding with my daughters," Jo declared. "Iori and Kaya, wanna make chocolate pudding with Mommy?"

"Why don't we just use my natural charms to acquire some Gorgeous Celeb Pudding?" Iori suggested.

"Chocolate pudding is better. That's why," Jo said.

"No one wants to make your pudding," Jasper snapped.

"Everyone loves my pudding!" Jo shot back.

Crow ran down the stairs holding a toothbrush. "Hey! Hey, Kyoya!"

The scarred teenager looked over at his father and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" he sighed.

"You know how this toothbrush is yours?"

Kyoya nodded slowly. "…what did you do?"

"Oh, I just dropped it in the toilet. No biggie," Crow laughed. "You might wanna wash it before you use it again. Hey, can we have bacon?"

"But Azusa's family is having bacon," Jo answered. "It's illegal to eat the same food as another family in this camp."

Crow blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I made up a rule."

Crow shrugged. "OK, then let's have some meat."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, ALL WE HAVE IS DINNER MEAT!" Jo yelled at the top of her lungs, successfully shattering Kiba's eardrums, who was sitting right next to her.

"Ow," he squeaked. "Dogs have sensitive ears, you idiot! Don't scream in dogs' ears!"

"Sorry my dear," Jo apologized.

Crow sighed. "Can we eat it?"

"You…" Jo trailed off. "You know what, let's just eat it."

"Yes!"

And that was a glance into Jo's family matters.


	5. Azusa's Family scenario two

Kakashi tapped his fingers on the table lazily. "Ever since coming to the New World, there's been nothing to do," he sighed. "I kind of miss The Essence. They were a fun bunch to kill."

Azusa smiled pleasantly. "I never killed anyone~" she said.

"I never killed anyone either," Makoto sighed. "They never let me go because they thought I was weak."

"I killed a ton of people," Sasuke bragged. "It was pretty easy."

"Jerk," Makoto muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, oh beloved brother dearest."

Sasuke grunted. Makoto rolled her eyes.

Azusa blinked. _Those two have never really been the best siblings…I know! We should play a game to bring the family together! And I know just what to play…_ "We're going to play Story Evolution!"

Makoto squealed excitedly. "I love that game~!"

"Me too! Kakashi, Sasuke-kun, do you two know how to play?"

The two Naruto World inhabitants shook their heads.

"You tell a story. But you can't tell the whole story, you tell part of a story and then the person next to you tells the next part, and you just keep going for as long as you want!" Azusa explained happily.

Sasuke sighed. "Sounds boring," he mumbled.

"It's not," Azusa promised. "Makoto-chan and I will start. I'll go first, then you, Makoto-chan, and then Kakashi, and then you can go last, Sasuke-kun. OK?"

"Why not."

"Yay!" Azusa clapped her hands in delight. "Now, I'll begin. Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a young princess named Pineapple Penelope. Pineapple Penelope had an evil sister named Penelope. The two were always bickering. One day, a witch descended upon the sisters and said…"

Makoto beamed. "My turn?" she confirmed.

Azusa nodded.

"OK~! So, the witch said, 'do my laundry, you filthy peasants!'. But her plan backfired because Pineapple Penelope and Penelope were princesses and not peasants, so they couldn't do anything but sit in fancy chairs and look pretty. So the witch got so mad that her request hadn't been fulfilled that she buried the kingdom in socks."

Kakashi blinked. "Socks? OK…well. Soon enough a traveling ninja learned of the princesses' predicament and decided to save them from their life of being submerged in socks. So he plowed through the socks using the ninja powers that all cool ninjas have and reached the princesses tower, where he found…"

Sasuke was silent.

"Your turn, Sasuke," Kakashi invited. "He found…"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, as if to ask, _do you really think I'm going to do this?_

"I'll take his turn," Makoto offered.

Sasuke was still silent.

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" Azusa pleaded. "It'll be fun. You'll see!"

Sasuke sighed. "If I play with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure~"

"Fine. He found a huge collection of taxidermy heads in a secret room of the castle. Then the witch showed up and explained that the heads were those of men who'd tried in the past to save the princesses. And the ninja panicked and killed the witch."

Azusa grinned. "Yay~! OK, so after the witch had been vanquished, Penelope got upset because she had hoped that the witch would kill her sister, since she didn't like her sister. But since the witch was now dead she plotted to kill Pineapple Penelope herself! And she plotted to do it with…"

"DINOSAURS!" Makoto erupted. "Penelope planned to release a swarm of rabid dinosaurs on her sister! But Pineapple Penelope was too smart to fall for that,so she found the ninja from before hiding in her closet with a skeleton…heh heh…skeletons in the closet…" Makoto broke off and coughed awkwardly before continuing. "And they ran away together into the sunset."

"But their plans were thwarted by the evil Duck Princess Minase Iori," Kakashi finished. "Iori was so furious at the attempt to run away with the ninja she apparently loved-"

"Who is this ninja?" Makoto interrupted. "Because if it's Shun, she'd better get her hands off my man."

"…I didn't know you liked Shun-kun," Azusa mused.

Makoto laughed awkwardly. "I don't. Well, not like that, but he was my big brother for a while. Plus he's really cool and he's pretty hot. So if he's gonna marry anyone, it's gonna be me, is what I'm saying."

Azusa shrugged. "Let's say…the ninja is Toshiro-kun."

"That Bleach World kid?" Sasuke verified. "He's not a ninja."

"Yes, but I think he and Iori-chan would be a cute couple," Azusa trilled.

There was silence.

"I don't know where you get these ideas," Sasuke stated flatly.

"They're a bit of an awkward couple, don't you think?" Kakashi sighed.

"Toshiro is too cute for Iori," Makoto decided.

Azusa shrugged. "Still…"

"Whatever, whatever! Just finish the story!" Makoto ordered.

Kakashi nodded. "After Iori the Duck Princess thwarted the princess's plans, Pineapple Penelope began to cry. Then the ninja fought the Duck Princess, but…"

"Iori killed him," Sasuke said bluntly. "And the princess was so mad that she turned into a glob of fire and burned Iori to the ground."

"Can I be the princess?" Makoto begged.

"No. The princess is Pomegranate Lucy or whatever," Sasuke reminded her.

"Pineapple Penelope," Kakashi corrected calmly.

"Whatever. So anyways, then Iori was dead, the ninja was dead, the witch was dead, and Penelope committed suicide. And they all lived horribly ever after. The end."

There was another long period of silence. Makoto stood.

"We," she began, "are the best storytellers ever. We should write a book."


	6. Grace's Family scenario two

"One…two…three…four…five…eh?! M-Mom! There're only five Pop Tarts left!" Leo exclaimed, looking through the cabinets of the Grace and Blue family home. Her mother, Grace, looked up from her Sudoku puzzle.

"Oh, really? But, we were supposed to have enough to each have one this morning!" Grace whined. "Who ate the other three?!"

"It wasn't me," Yoh declared calmly. "To be honest, I'm not a huge fan of Pop Tarts."

"Get out of my house," Grace ordered.

"…I will learn to like them."

"Good man-woman."

Leo sighed. "I know it wasn't any of us girls. Girls don't eat as much as boys," she commented. "Well…I mean, I eat a lot, kinda, but I wouldn't eat three Pop Tarts."

Grace looked across at Blue, half-asleep and reading the newspaper. "Honey?"

"What?!" Blue snapped, lowering the newspaper.

"Did you eat three Pop Tarts?"

"I didn't even know we had any Pop Tarts!"

"Well, then, it must have been either Shun, Ryo, or Deidara. Hmm…" Grace paused, considering. "It can't have been Annabelle. She doesn't even have any teeth yet."

Leo took a seat. "I want my Pop Tart…"

Grace sighed. "We'll have to ration the last five," she said seriously. "Yoh, you're stupid so you don't get one."

Yoh blinked, unsure as to whether or not being called "stupid" by someone as stupid as Grace was an insult or a compliment. In the end, she responded with a simple, "Alright."

"Annabelle has no teeth so she doesn't get one," Leo decided.

"I get one!" Blue announced. "I haven't gotten one yet."

"Alright, so, the last person who doesn't get one is the one who ate the other three." Grace drummed her fingers on the table just as the three suspects wandered downstairs.

Shun immediately took a seat at the table, stole Grace's Sudoku, completed it in fifteen seconds, then started a new one.

Grace frowned. "I was using that."

"Oh," was Shun's response.

"Did you eat three Pop Tarts?"

"I barely even eat one Pop Tart."

"Oh yeah. Was it you, then?" Grace demanded, swiveling in her chair to face Deidara. "It was you, wasn't it?! You have mouths on your hands and everything!"

"Not telling!" Deidara huffed stubbornly.

"Ryo! Was it you?" Leo asked, facing the second-youngest child. Ryo blinked.

"No comment," he muttered.

"You two," Grace hissed. "It was a collaborated effort, wasn't it?"

"I thought we were friends!" Leo gasped. "You traitors!"

"I didn't eat the Pop Tarts, OK?" Deidara laughed dismissively. "Blame Ryo. He's the one that eats a lot."

"You had two of them!" Ryo insisted. "And you ate that one half that Shun-nii didn't finish!"

Deidara froze. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

Grace glared evenly at the two boys. Yoh rose to her feet.

"I have a solution-"

"Don't say a word, you Pop Tart hater!" Grace yelled. Yoh sighed and sat down again.

"You two ate the rest of the Pop Tarts!" Leo cried. "How could you do this to me? You know I love my Pop Tarts! They're like American strudel! I love strudel!"

"Pop Tarts are nothing like strudel," Yoh murmured.

"YOU! SHUT UP!"

Yoh simply sighed again, took the Sudoku from Shun, finished it in fifteen seconds, and started a new one.

Shun just shook his head at his family's ridiculous antics and went to take a shower.

Deidara held up his hands in surrender. "OK, OK! Ryo and I ate the Pop Tarts!" he admitted. Ryo nodded sadly in the background. "Now, just calm down, OK? We won't eat one this time."

Leo sighed. "OK, fine. But that means you don't get any next time either."

"I only had one extra!" Ryo complained. "Deidara-nii ate all the rest…"

"Fine, then Deidara doesn't get one next time!"

"Guys. Guys!" Blue shouted. Everyone fell silent. "You guys do realize there's one extra Pop Tart now, right?"

Grace blinked and started counting on her fingers. "Let's see…Deidara isn't eating one. Yoh isn't eating one. Ryo isn't eating one. Annabelle isn't eating one. There're eight members of this family, four aren't eating a Pop Tart, there are five Pop Tarts…one extra Pop Tart," she related. "…BY GEORGE YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"I get it!" Leo announced quickly.

"No way! It's mine!" Blue hissed.

"I deserve strudel!" Grace insisted.

"It's nothing like strudel," Yoh sighed. Having completed her Sudoku puzzle, she moved on to a new one.

"You shut up, you Pop Tart hater!" Grace spat.

Yoh just gave up and went to take a shower, taking her Sudoku with her.

"And gimme back my Sudoku!"

"No."

In the end, the family bickered so much that the Pop Tarts were put on a high shelf in a safe, never to be eaten again due to the trouble it caused.


	7. Jo's Family scenario two

**(A/N: Yeah, so...this chapter is really late. It's a celebration of Jasper's birthday, but Jasper's birthday was on November 17th so it's a little late. Sorry, buddy. Jasper, Jo, Kyle, and Kaya are property of SAOSwordArtOnline, previously known as XXKazaXXHanaXX and commonly referred to as "Jo". Bye.)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Jasper moaned and stirred his water with his finger. "None of my birthdays are ever happy."

"You're turning fifteen! Isn't that exciting?" Jo squealed.

Jasper shrugged.

"Everyone! Everyone, come downstairs! It's Jasper's birthday!"

Slowly, the room filled with all of Jo's children and she struck up a conductor's pose.

"Alright everyone, I want you to use your worst singing voices, as is Rhyne tradition. Ready, and…BAPPY HILTHDAY TO EWWWW~…"

Jasper buried his face in his hands and tried to ignore the horrible singing of his parents, Kiba, and Chazz, and the random mutters of Kyoya and Sasori. Iori was actually singing the song well against Jo's demands, and Kyle and Kaya made baby noises.

"…TO EWWWWWW~!" Jo finished.

"—YOUUU!" Kiba howled three seconds after everyone else had finished.

Jasper gave one half-hearted clap and fell asleep.

Jo stared at him. "Well…this is officially Jasper's worst birthday, don't you think? He fell asleep right after the song."

"Nah, last year was worse," Chazz said. "Remember? He almost drowned and we saved his life. He hated us for weeks after that."

"Oh yeah. Well, this one was bad too. Anyways, who wants to eat all his cake?"

"Would Jasper even eat cake if we gave it to him?" Sasori asked. "He doesn't seem like a cake kind of person."

"One day I ate a llama," Crow said randomly. "We were staying in some random place and they served llama. I ate it."

"DIE!" Jo ordered.

"…No thanks…"

Jasper suddenly woke up. "You know what? Shut up."

"Nah." Jo shrugged. "Can we eat your cake?"

"I don't care," Jasper sighed.

Jo smiled. "OK. Let's all eat Jasper's cake!"

Together the family pulled Jasper's birthday cake out of the refrigerator and put it on the table. Then Jo cut the cake and everyone got some and ate it, except for Jasper who fell asleep again.

"Presents," Jo announced when everyone had finished. "Someone wake Jasper! He has to open his presents!"

Kyoya nudged the sleeping boy with his elbow. Jasper sat up and slapped him. Kyoya hit his arm. Jasper hit his chest. Kyoya gave up and walked away.

Jo grinned. "OK. This is from me," she told Jasper, handing him a small box. Jasper raised an eyebrow and opened it.

"…water?"

"I got you a box of water! Isn't that exciting?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "If I want water I can just get it from the sink."

Jo shrugged. "Well, yeah, but now you have your own personal water," she replied.

Jasper sighed. "Whatever."

"Next!"

Crow dropped a box on the table. "That's from me~."

Jasper sighed again and opened the box. "…This is a picture of you."

"I know!" Crow gasped. "That's, like, the best present ever! Now you can have framed awesomeness on your wall."

Jasper shook his head and moved the box. "Does anyone want to give me something I actually want?" he asked.

Kyoya raised his hand. "I got you a new surfboard," he told his younger brother. "Since your last one broke."

Jasper jumped up and smiled. "Thank you! That's something I can actually use! Now I can go surfing again!"

Kyoya smiled back. "You're welcome, kid."

"Don't call me kid, stupid."

"…Jasper."

"Kyoya."

Jo clapped. "Anyone else have a present for Jasper?"

Kiba gave him a slab of meat, which Jasper didn't care about.

Sasori gave him puppets of the various people he hates, which Jasper delightfully accepted.

Iori sang him a song, which Jasper listened to, and gave him some money, which Jasper didn't really care about.

Chazz gave him a pet cat, which Jasper slept with.

Kyle and Kaya didn't get him anything, which Jasper didn't care about since he didn't care about his birthdays.

Jo smiled at Jasper, sleeping with his new cat and stabbing the puppet of Jo in his sleep. "This was a pretty nice birthday for him," she remarked. "We did pretty good."

Crow nodded. "…well, bye guys."

"Bye everyone."


	8. Azusa's Family scenario three

"I can't believe Mom and Dad are making me do this with you," Sasuke sighed. "Look at these leaves. Why can't they rake them?"

"It'll be fun," Makoto promised, "if you sing while you work or something. See?" She launched into song. Sasuke plugged his ears. Makoto let out an annoyed cry upon noticing that. "I'm good at that song! Even Ritsuko thinks so! Jerk…!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He raked some leaves into the giant pile. "If you jump in this before we finish, I'm going to kill you."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Dang…if we try to put all these sticks in the bag then they'll poke a hole in it," she pointed out.

Sasuke shrugged and picked up a stick. He broke it in half with his knee and dropped it in the bag.

Makoto picked up a slightly bigger stick and snapped it in half with her hands, then dropped it in the bag.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that?" he asked.

"Just a challenge," Makoto responded casually. "Nothing big."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and picked up a bigger stick, then snapped it in two with his hands and tossed it in the bag.

Makoto found an even thicker stick and broke it with her knee.

Sasuke took a bigger stick and smacked it against the trunk of a tree. It broke in two.

Makoto picked up a thicker stick, set it up length-wise across two rocks, and kicked the center of it with a cry. It broke. She looked triumphantly at Sasuke, who frowned.

He searched around for a good-sized log and lay it across the rocks, then slammed his hand into it and it snapped in half. He smirked at Makoto.

She pursed her lips and put a hand on her hip. "You actually think you can win? I trained like this pretty much my whole life!" she scoffed.

"I trained _harder _than this _literally _my whole life," Sasuke pointed out.

"So?"

"So, I'm better than you. Just admit defeat."

"Never!" Makoto turned and looked around at the branches that were still on the tree. She pointed at one. It was a good-sized branch and looked like it was firmly attached to the trunk. "See that branch?"

Sasuke nodded. "What about it?"

"Watch," Makoto ordered. "I'm going to kick it off the tree."

"You're going to…kick it…off the tree."

Makoto smiled her signature catty smile. "I sure am! And you can't do better than that, can you?"

"Sure I can," Sasuke sighed. "But seriously. That branch is too high for a weak little girl like you to reach with your foot."

Makoto's eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?"

"A weak. Little. Girl."

"…well, at least you acknowledged the fact that I'm a girl." Makoto winked. "Just watch, OK?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can't do it."

"I said watch!"

Makoto looked over at the branch and took a deep breath. She took a few steps back. After another deep breath, she took off running. Sasuke watched her, amused.

When she was close enough, Makoto jumped up into the air, flipped over, and hooked the back of her foot on the branch. With a cry, she finished her rotation, tearing the branch off the tree with her foot. Both branch and girl crashed to the ground, and Makoto looked expectantly at Sasuke.

In response, Sasuke knocked down a tree.

Makoto yelped. "What the heck, bro?! That was like…my favorite tree!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I told you I could beat you."

"But…b-but…" Makoto hung her head, dejected.

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to her. He ruffled her hair playfully. Makoto swatted at his hand.

"You did OK," he praised. "Not as good as me…you'll never be as good as me, but I was impressed. For a girl of your stature you did OK."

"…I cheated," Makoto said quietly. "Those defense abilities…I solidified my foot so it would be harder and heavier, and overall easier to knock off the branch."

"I cheated too, then," Sasuke admitted, smiling a bit. "Of course, I didn't _need _too, but I used the Chidori."

"Chi…dori?"

"A ball of electric energy."

"I didn't even see you make any hand signs…"

"I did them while you were knocking the branch over."

"Oh…" Makoto blinked and smiled. "…you know what, Sasuke, you're a pretty cool brother."

"You're a horrible sister," Sasuke replied.

"Hey!"

"But," he continued, "I think I can learn to put up with you." He patted her head. Makoto pursed her lips in annoyance.

"You're mean," she decided. She gave Sasuke a quick hug and ran to go get the rake. "OK! First one to clear a whole pile is the winner! Ready…go!"

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again."

For the rest of the time, the two siblings raked up their yard as their parents had ordered, occasionally pausing to compete in some random competition, which Sasuke usually won. Unbeknownst to them, Azusa and Kakashi were watching from inside through the window.

"I knew it," Azusa declared. "I knew being forced to cooperate would make them get along better."

"Secretly, that boy misses the older brother he used to know," Kakashi muttered. "Before Itachi went and killed his family, those two got along really well. It's a shame."

"So then…in the end, he's glad to have another new sibling." Azusa pondered this. "And Makoto-chan is older than him by one year too, so it's like having his older brother back." She slid her hand on her cheek and smiled. "How cute~"

"…Sasuke is definitely more mature than her."

"Yes, definitely…"

They watched the two for the rest of the day until they came inside, smiling and walking closer than usual. They immediately went for some water, which turned into a water-chugging contest, which Makoto won this time. Azusa and Kakashi knew better than anyone that their little plan had secretly helped to bring the family together.


	9. Grace's Family scenario three

**(A/N: THERE'S GERMAN IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**But I don't speak German so I had to get help from Google Translate, which is really bad. If any of you speak German and can help me out, then I would appreciate it. I put the English translation in parentheses after the German phrase. Yeah.**

**Plus I kind forgot what one of them was...heh heh oops. Yeah. Bye guys.)**

_Grace's Family scenario three_

Yoh yawned. "It's late," she commented.

"No duh," Leo sighed. "Mom~, lemme go to bed already~…"

"Not yet," Grace whispered. "I am POSITIVE this time. This snake is going to shed its skin."

"That's a FERRET!"

Grace blinked. "Oh yeah." She looked over at Deidara. "Hey hon, you moved the snake, right? Where did you put it?"

Deidara blinked back. "…was I supposed to put it somewhere?"

Grace nodded slowly. "…what did you do?" she asked.

Deidara chuckled nervously. "I blew it up~"

"You WHAT?!"

"I just kept thinking, 'this snake reminds me of Orochimaru. I want to blow it up.' So I did."

"You…WHAT?!"

"I. Blew up. The family pet."

Grace let out a loud whine. "Why on Earth would you…Dei-Dei, you jerk!"

"Sorry." He shrugged.

Grace sniffled. "Alright, fine. Go get ready for bed, kids. We can't watch the snake shed its skin."

"Yes!" Leo sped off. Yoh followed her slowly. Deidara watched them.

"Shun is gonna be ticked," he decided.

"You're darn right I am."

Deidara jumped. Shun was standing by the stairs, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"That snake was my favorite pet," he reminded Deidara. "And you killed it."

Deidara nodded. "Yup."

"…why?"

"Because…I wanted to~"

"…Deidara?"

"Yeah, Ototo?"

"Has anyone ever told you…that you are an idiot?"

"Yeah, Sasori-danna tells me that all the time. But he's lying. I'm not an idiot. I'm smart. Like, I know how to plan the awesomest of strategies and stuff," Deidara answered. "So there!"

Shun blinked. "…You remind me of Makoto. Stupid and you don't even know it."

"Yeah, I get that a—hey! Makoto isn't stupid! And neither am I!"

Shun smiled slightly. "Sure."

Deidara sniffed loudly. "Jerk," he complained. "You should die. No, better yet, you should explode. With the power of my AWESOME ART, UN!"

Shun just walked away.

"No! Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

Grace sniffled again. "I am still mad at you," she announced. "Now go take a shower."

Deidara groaned. "Fine…"

He headed upstairs to the bathroom and paused at the door.

"Are you sure it's OK with you, Yoh?"

Deidara blinked. _What? _

"It's fine. We're both girls and on top of that, we're also sisters."

"True…"

Deidara blinked again. _Huh. Are they showering together or something? I should open the door, heh. They'd be all 'you're stupid!' and I'd be all like, 'heh no I'm not. You guys are stupid.' And then I should make them go BOOM for calling me stupid. Heh._

He opened the door.

Yoh turned. Leo whirled on him. Deidara observed that they were both already naked. He blushed slightly.

"Hey, you two."

Yoh waved. "Hello, Deidara. We're about to get in the shower so could you come back later?"

"_Was zum teufel machst du da?!_" (What the heck are you doing?!)

Deidara blinked again. "…wait, what?"

Leo blushed and grabbed a towel to cover herself. "_Raus hier_!" (Get out of here!)

Deidara laughed. "What the heck language are you speaking? It's a really ugly language, un~. I can't take you seriously~"

"_Mach dich nicht lustig meiner muttersprache_!" (Don't make fun of my native language!)

"Seriously, what language are you speaking? I have no idea what you're saying."

Yoh grabbed a towel and covered herself. "German," she answered. "It's Leo's native language. I guess she's forgotten we don't speak it."

"Dude, speak Japanese or English, please…" Deidara muttered. He chuckled. "I just…I just can't take you seriously."

Leo's blush deepened and she clutched the towel farther against her body. "_Hör auf so ein Perverser! Ruck! Und jetzt raus!_" (You're such a pervert! Jerk! Get out already!)

Deidara just burst out laughing.

Leo tugged on Yoh's arm pitifully. "_Sagen Sie ihm, um ihn zu stoppen und gehen weg!_" (Tell him to get out of here!)

Yoh watched her and listened carefully. "I think…she wants you to shut up and go away."

Leo nodded.

Deidara kept laughing. "I just…what that heck kind of language is that?!"

"The German kind…?"

"I didn't even know she spoke German…"

"She _is _German. You didn't know that?" Yoh sighed. "Deidara, please go away…"

Deidara waved his hand at them. "Yeah, yeah, OK…whew, thanks for the laugh, girls. You look cute, by the way."

"Thank you…?"

"_Du bist so ein dummer pervers~!" _

"Leo, please speak in English…"

"You're such a stupid pervert!"

"Good."

Deidara chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I mean…no, wait. I'm not stupid. And I'm not a pervert."

"Get out of here…!"

"I am out!" He slammed the door and immediately started laughing again. "What a weird language…"

"I know," Grace agreed, who had magically appeared behind him.

Deidara jumped. "Stop doing that!"

"Heh…German is such an ugly language…"

"Stop it!" Leo's voice begged.

"Sorry, honey. Love you."

Deidara blinked. "Well, I'm gonna go shower in your bathroom."

"'Kay, bye."


	10. Jo's Family scenario three

Jo stared intensely into Jasper's eyes. "You know you can't win, right?"

"I win at everything," Jasper murmured. "A staring contest against my stupid mother is easy."

"I have eyes of steel."

"No you don't. You have eyes of…whatever eyeballs are made out of."

"Bone?"

"Ew, eyeballs aren't made out of bone…"

Jo blinked. "…darn."

Jasper flung his hands up victoriously. "I told you!"

Jo shrugged. "Go get that stupid friend of yours and make him go against me next."

"You mean Shun? He's not my friend."

"Get him anyways."

Jasper groaned in annoyance and left to fetch Shun like Jo had ordered. In the meantime, Sasori took Jasper's place and engaged in a staring contest with Kyoya, who had taken Jo's spot.

"This is going to be the greatest staring contest tournament ever," Jo mumbled.

Sasori stared into his opponents eyes. Kyoya blinked very deliberately and stood up.

"Can I go do something productive now?" he asked Jo. Jo shushed him.

"You have to watch the other matches, young grasshopper," she breathed. "Sasori-senpai. Please join the ranks of amazing stare-ers and stand over there."

Jasper returned, tugging the much-taller Shun by the arm. Shun gave Jo an annoyed look, and then he was shoved into the chair Sasori had once had. Jo took a seat in the other chair.

"You. Stupid kid. We're gonna have a staring contest," Jo announced monotonously.

Shun blinked. "Can I go home now?"

"No. We haven't started yet. Ready…go!"

Shun blinked again. "Now can I go home?"

Jo sighed. "You're boring," she complained. "Get out of my house."

Gratefully, Shun exited the house.

"OK then! Next round is…Kiba versus Iori!"

The two mentioned people took their seats and began to stare at each other.

"You can't win," Iori stated.

"Oh, yes I can," Kiba said, chuckling. "Just watch and learn, little sis."

Iori smirked. "I have ways of defeating my opponents," she murmured.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Don't you dare, kid…"

For a second, Iori's eyes flashed pink. Kiba's eyes became blank. Iori lifted her chin. "Blink," she ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kiba droned. He blinked. Iori's eyes flashed again and Kiba's returned to normal. He jumped up. "No fair, you little cheater! She used her powers!"

"A win is a win," Jo commented. "Iori, join the winners. Kiba, you're a loser. Chazz and Crow, you're next."

Chazz and Crow sat down and stared at each other. Crow grinned cockily and Chazz smirked. They continued to stare.

"Dude, Dad, just give up. You can't win," Chazz sighed.

"That's what YOU think," Crow hissed. "I am awesome. I can do anything! I have…my eyes. My eyes hurt. Do your eyes hurt? Heh, I kinda wanna blink…I'll bet you REALLY wanna blink, huh? My eyes are burning so yours…well, darn." Crow blinked. "I hate you, kid."

"Cool. I win."

Jo nodded and observed her children. "OK…Chazz, Jasper, Sasori, Iori, and me are the winners. Um…Kiba, you re-join the ranks since Iori cheated. And now we have an even number so we can start. I want Chazz to go against Sasori, Jasper against Iori, and me against Kiba. Chazz and Sasori, you start."

Chazz and Sasori took their seats and started to stare.

"I'm totally going to win," Chazz declared.

Sasori was silent, his eyes wide.

Chazz stared. "That's...really creepy, actually."

Sasori tipped his head a bit and stared.

Chazz blinked. "I have to get out of here. That's really creepy. You win."

Sasori cracked a smile. "Thank you."

"OK! Now…me and Kiba!"

Jo and Kiba took their spots and stared. Three seconds later, Kiba blinked.

"Dang it!"

Jo grinned. "Iori and Jasper?"

The two sat down.

"Jasper-nii, you know I love you and all, but I cannot allow myself to be defeated here," Iori sighed.

"You don't have a choice," Jasper muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Iori smirked and her eyes flashed. "Now blink."

"No," Jasper, who was unfazed, replied.

"How do you even do that?" Iori whined, blinking in her confusion.

"I'm special." Jasper smirked. "You lose."

"Darn it, Jasper-nii! You jerk!"

"Sorry, Iori."

Iori sniffed and joined the losers. Jo calculated the matches.

"OK, here. Jasper versus me first. Loser goes against Sasori. Winner goes against the winner of the first match," she called. She took the seat that was once Iori's. "And…GO!"

Jasper and Jo stared. Jo blinked after two minutes. Jo and Sasori stared. Jo blinked after two minutes. Jasper and Sasori stared. Neither of them had blinked after twelve minutes.

Jo watched. "…wow. They're professionals," she whispered to Crow.

Crow nodded. "I'm impressed."

Jo smiled. "Look at them, bonding and stuff…"

Sasori cocked his head. Jasper lowered his eyelids lazily but didn't close his eyes.

Jo sighed wistfully. "What amazing brothers…"

"Yeah, they are…" Crow agreed.

Then, suddenly, Jasper closed his eyes. "I'm bored."

Sasori grinned and blinked. "…ow."

Jo cried out in excitement and ran to the table. "Sasori-senpai! You are the ultimate winner! Congratulations!" she cheered. She raised Sasori's hand in her own. Sasori stood, still smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Staring Contest Champion!"

The family cheered.

Jo smiled. "And now, we go brag to the others that we have the undefeated staring champion living in our home!"

After another cheer, the family walked outside to go brag.

All except Jasper, who had fallen asleep with his cat.


End file.
